The Plan of Death
by Leonardo the Hedgehog
Summary: The former prince Aarib returns with a plan to take Hex and kill Espio. Will it succeed? Minor EspioxHex, please R&R!


The view ends to a clear view as a door opens magically.

The bells chime loudly until there is a direct view of Reznov burying a hole in the ground carrying a shovel, wearing at least a tank top, pants and black shoes. The rain ends up covering Reznov in normal hedgehog form yet he keeps on burying the hole until it becomes full.

Then he walks out of his house yet driving a Mini Cooper, then drives in the normal highway, infiltrating in Hex's house. There, he went in the house by the window Hex left to stay open, yet hitting Horus with a tranquilizer dart and moved to her bedroom, next observing Hex's dates with Espio by reading her diary, also finding the past work for the former Egyptian prince the ghost ran our of the house. Reznov suggested to Aarib...

"We have spotted Hex's motives. She is not very easy for you to marry due to being in a relationship with Espio."

Aarib becomes unmoved by this fact and tells Reznov...

"It does not stop me, Hex will be mine and his chameleon boyfriend will be dead. Proceed as planned."

But Aarib, however, laughs evilly and moves to sleep thinking...

"Hex, today, you will be mine. And your boyfriend will be replaced by me."

The next morning...

Reznov gathers up all the mercenaries Aarib bribed. The Russian ghost then speaks up...

"Alright listen up, this is gonna be like what Aarib told us. We're in to kill Espio, wound the Chaotix, then send a mortar hit on their office, got it?"

The mercenaries follow Reznov and they begin the attack on the Chaotix office. The mercenaries armed with FAL,Uzi,AK-47,Galil and AK-74u scattered fire at the Chaotix HQ. Vector is wounded in the arm, Charmy is knocked out in the mortar blast, but Espio manages to escape and throw kunais and shurikens at the mercenaries, killing them, except Reznov armed with a AN-94. Espio shouts...

"What the hell are you doing shooting our office like that?"

Reznov replies, pointing at Espio "By order of former Prince Aarib, you are to surrender immediately. I have you outgunned.".

"NO!"

Hex yells and fly kicks at Reznov, but Reznov grabs her leg and throws her to a car, knocking her out. An enraged Espio pulls out a katana, starting a sword fight. Espio was good, but Reznov was the best, being a former Assassin. Their swords clash, Reznov thrusts the Sword of Altair through Espio's katana, leg sweeps his feet and holds him at blade-point, pulls out his hidden blade near Espio's neck, but stands and punches Espio multiple times until Espio is knocked out by Reznov stomping him at the face.

At the plane...

Espio wakes up, being handcuffed in a passenger seat but not tied in the mouth. Then he sees Hex tied in the mouth and handcuffed in another seat in front of him. Espio hears Reznov speaking on the telephone...

"I have Hex and Espio now, I am sure that we have emit psychological emitters to prevent Nebula or Silver to track them."

Aarib responds...

"Good, now make it to the Cairo prison grounds, that is where I am caged in. When you arrive, place the charges to my cell wall, my cell number is 627."

Reznov hangs up on the phone and sits down on a seat across Hex and Espio. Espio questions him...

"Who told you to do this? Eggman? His nega? Who? Tell me who?!"

Reznov punches Espio in the face, nearly breaking his jaw yet spitting out blood.

"I was hired and bribed by the former prince Aarib."

Hex melts the towel tied in her mouth, and yells...

"Aarib! I should've known that son of a bitch bribed you to kidnap us!"

"He did, and yet Hex, even if you tried to say no, he'll still marry you even if he did nearly rape you when you were 13."

"What?! How did you know my name? And how did you know about that?"

"It's all in this dossier Aarib gave me."

Reznov drops a dossier containing information in Russian, leaving Espio or Hex confused since none of them don't understand, read or speak Russian.

"I hate it when none of you can understand what it says."

The plane drops to Cairo in 20 minutes...

Reznov arrives with 5 heavily armed mercenaries. All of the mercenaries are armed with LMGs, one armed with a M60E4 with Red Dot Sight, one armed with a RPK with Drum Mag, one armed with a PKP Pecheneg w/ ACOG, one armed with a RPD with Extended Clip and the last mercenary armed with a HAMR armed with Extended Clip and Hybrid Sight. Reznov announces...

"OK, all of you, clip the wires, before I'll call it out, I need you to stay in the sand. I'll take the guards out."

As Reznov carries a Dragunov with Dual Band scope, he looks at three guards, one carrying a K9 unit, one providing watch in a tower, and one in the right tower provide watch with flashlight. The mercenaries complain...

"Reznov, with that guard pointing his flashlight on our camouflaged position, we cannot proceed to the wires, even with the guard on the low with K9 and the guard on the left tower will call the alarm if he spots us."

"Don't worry, I'll take them quick, but don't make a loud noise."

(multiple gunshots)

One shot killed the guard carrying a flashlight, one killed the other on the left tower, and the last killed the guard, causing the K9 to run away.

"OK, you're good to go."

The mercenaries stay in position in the wired fence, with one of them cutting the wires with a wire cutter. The mercenaries then respond to Reznov...

"OK, we're in."

"Aarib's number is 627, move in."

The mercenaries close in to Aarib's prison cell outside. Reznov meets with the mercenaries in the front.

"OK, planting bomb, move out, I'll blow it soon."

After 5 minutes. Reznov regroups with the mercenaries in the sand hills, one of them prepares the van. After a brief silence.

**BOOM!**

The explosion causes Aarib's prison cell in the walls to be destroyed. Aarib walks out of the cell and runs with Reznov covering him. Later, they run to the van, with Reznov driving the van and Aarib sitting in the front. Aarib yells...

"Come on! We're leaving!"

The van drives as fast as it could before prison patrols spot them as the van drives away from prison grounds while the mercenaries get in the van protecting it from squad cars until there were no more. Aarib asks...

"You have Hex and Espio now?"

"Yes, I have them now. Driving to the middle of nowhere."

A few moments later...

Hex and Espio wake up in the middle of nowhere. Aarib pays the mercenaries their share of the rings they wanted and Reznov unties Espio, throwing him to Aarib after he finishes paying the mercenaries as they leave with the van. Aarib declares to Hex...

"Now Hex, are you going to marry me or am I going to have him killed?"

Hex angrily replies...

"Never you rat bastard! I'll always love Espio, not you!"

"Agh, I never get to have you, do I? Reznov, kill him."

"Reznov?" Hex asks confusingly.

Reznov pulls out a P99 and aims it at Espio. Hex shouts worryingly with tears coming out from her eyes...

"No! Don't do it! Espio! NO! Please no! Please don't kill him. Please! I can't live without him!"

"No no no! Don't do it! Please, I love Hex. Don't kill me! Please! Don't shoot me!" Espio yells as he tries to escape from Aarib, but was unable to escape to Aarib's cold clutches as he struggles to free himself but closes his eyes in defeat. Reznov aims the gun and...

***BANG!***

Espio opens his eyes and sees that he has not been shot in the head. Aarib founds himself choking out blood as Reznov revealed to shot him in the neck instead of Espio. Aarib releases Espio and lays down on the floor holding his bleeding neck but to no avail.

Reznov leaves Espio a knife then drives away with a 2005 Chervrolet Camaro. Aarib dies after losing too much blood in the neck. Espio uses the knife Reznov left him to free Hex, the latter hugs him briefly in a few seconds, later they walk away but end up being spotted by patrols.

In the morning...

After Hex explained the story about last night, her father asked...

"Who is Reznov and how did Aarib escaped?"

"I don't know dad. But I should have known that pervert paid Reznov to kidnap us."

"Hex, I don't know who Reznov was, perhaps we should forget this?" Espio tells to her.

"Yes I will baby." Hex responded.

They hold hands and walk away, inaudibly saying seductive words to each other, but is cut short when a limo heading to airport, they enter the limo and go to the airport.

**This story doesn't belong to Nebula the Hedgehog, it belongs to me.**

**Reznov(fan made anthropomorphic Viktor Reznov) belong to me.**

**Hex, her father and Aarib belong to Nebula the Hedgehog.**

**Espio, The Chaotix and others belong to Sega and Archie Comics.**

**THE END.**


End file.
